Matthew Lillard
| POB= Lansing, Michigan, USA | job= Live actor; voice actor | notable role(s)= Shaggy Rogers Theactrical Shaggy Rogers ''SDMI'' Shaggy Rogers ''BCSD'' Shaggy Rogers LEGO Shaggy Rogers }} Matthew Lillard is an American actor, producer, and director. He has starred in the films SLC Punk, Scream, Summer Catch, Wing Commander (alongside Freddie Prinze Jr.), Without a Paddle (alongside Seth Green), and The Descendants. He also starred in the TV series The Bridge, Twin Peaks revival, and Good Girls. He's also done voices in animated series Generator Rex (starring Daryl Sabara, Grey DeLisle, and John DiMaggio) and Beware the Batman (starring J.B. Blanc) on Cartoon Network. Lillard assumed the role Shaggy Rogers in animated DTVs and television series when Casey Kasem retired from acting in 2009. In 2010, Lillard also took over Scott Innes in video games. Live roles Theatrical films ''Scooby-Doo: The Movie'' ''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' Voice roles Video games ''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (PC) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp Direct-to-video films ''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo'' This is the first time Shaggy's surname is included in the credits. ''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' ''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' ''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' ''Big Top Scooby-Doo! ''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon ''Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map'' ''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' ''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery'' ''Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy'' ''Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness'' ''Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery'' ''LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood'' ''Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon'' ''Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown'' ''LEGO Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash'' ''Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' ''Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost'' ''Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost'' ''Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island'' TV series ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! This is the first series to credit Shaggy's surname. ''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? Direct-to-video short films ''Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games'' ''Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays'' ''Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow'' ''Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace'' ''Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! ''Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie Commercials State Farm Uncredited. Webshorts LEGO/Stoopid Buddy Stoodios Uncredited. TV specials ''LEGO Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror'' Voice roles for Scooby-Doo in other media ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' ''Supernatural'' Appearances * E!'s Scooby-Doo: Who Let the Dog Outsic * Scooby-Doo's Triple Threat Featurette included on the ''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' DVD * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated panel at San Diego Comic-Con International 2010 * Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map panel at San Diego Comic-Con International 2013 * Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery panel at San Diego Comic-Con International 2015 * Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon panel at San Diego Comic-Con International 2016 * LEGO Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash panel at San Diego Comic-Con International 2017 Notes/trivia * Lillard and Freddie Prinze, Jr. have appeared in several films together including the two Scooby-Doo ones. * Lillard had a brief cameo in Looney Tunes: Back in Action as himself defending his portrayal of Shaggy in to both the cartoon Shaggy and Scooby, who angrily criticize him and threaten him if he messes up again in the sequel. * Lillard and Seth Green appeared in two films together including Scooby-Doo 2: Monster's Unleashed. External links * Matthew Lillard @ Twitter Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold actors Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! actors Category:Big Top Scooby-Doo! actors Category:LEGO Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash actors Category:LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood actors Category:LEGO Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror actors Category:Live actors Category:Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed actors Category:Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (PC) actors Category:Scooby-Doo: The Movie actors Category:Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost actors Category:Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright actors Category:Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery actors Category:Voice actors